I'll keep you safe
by Riley Maiyer
Summary: Set during the final night before the Big Battle with the fire lord.  Katara is unexpectedly terrified and the only one she allows to comfort herself is Aang…


**Okay, this is my first try at Avatar and at a lemon too! So go easy on me) **

**Summary: Set during the final night before the Big Battle with the fire lord. Katara is unexpectedly terrified and the only one she allows to comfort herself is Aang…**

**I'll keep you safe.**

That was it. Tomorrow was the day. Katara had been pondering with those thoughts for an hour already and the more she thought about it, the more scared she became. She was not so scared for herself as she was for her friends. Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zucko, Aang…all of them, all the people she had grown to love more than life itself are going to be put at a deadly risk tomorrow. She knew Aang was the Avatar and the most powerful bender in the world, but still she couldn't help but shake in the inside. "What if something goes wrong?" "What if he gets injured?" "What if Ozai beats him anyway?" So many what ifs rushed through her mind, driving her to the point of panic.

"Katara! Katara, open up! You've been in there for hours, you've missed dinner!" Sokka was banging on his sister's locked bedroom door for already ten minutes. But the only answer he got, was sobs and sounds of things being thrown around. "Katara! Let me in! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. Suddenly he leaped back from the door as he heard a clash of something fragile right at the place where his face had been. "What's wrong with you?" he was really frustrated. Surely he had never seen her like this. Unfortunately he had little experience with crying girls, so he decided to call Suki. Maybe she could calm her down.

In a minute or so Sokka, accompanied by Suki carefully approached Katara's door. "Katara? Are you alright in there, love?" she started, trying to sound as sweet as she could.

CLASH!

They both jumped back.

Sokka gave her a "Told you" look, but she decided to try again. "Katara, sweety, I know you must be worried, but tomorrow's gonna be just fine! Trust me, we've got everything planned out and Aang had become so powerfull…"

CLASH! CLASH!

The sounds seem to become even worse at the mention of Aang's name. Suki sighed heavily and looked at Sokka with helpless eyes, mentally telling him "Sorry, I'm afraid, nothing I can do." But they couldn't just leave her like that! Of course they knew better than to give Toph or Zucko a try, so they came to the last person they hoped could help her.

"Aang!" Sokka called, rushing through corridors. He found him at the balcony.

"Aang, I need your help!" he said as he rushed to him.

"What's wrong Sokka?" he asked, concerned at his tone.

"Katara. She's in hysterics! I don't know what to do!"

Aang's eyes widened with worry. " What do you mean?"

"She has locked up in the room and won't let anyone in! Not me, not even Suki! So I thought she could at least tolerate you."

Aang didn't even answer; he was gone in an instant and ran straight to Katara's room. Sokka decided not to follow him; he might need to do this alone.

Aang rushed through the corridors and with the help of his airbending, whooshed himself right to her door in less than two seconds. He first listened to what was happening behind the door. All he heard was quiet sobbing. He knocked gently at the door. "Katara? It's me. Aang. Can you please let me in?" he asked in a quiet and careful tone. He couldn't make out an answer, but at least nothing was thrown at him. He decided to risk it and airbent the lock to rotate and open and when it did, he slowly turned the doornob and entered the room.

His eyes had grown wide at the sight before him. All the vases and even a mirror was crashed, pieces splayed all over the floor. In the corner of her bed was Katara, hugging her knees and sobbing quietly. The sight of her so vulnerable almost brought tears to his own eyes, but he held them back. Carefully, as not to step on broken glass he approached her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "Katara, it's okay. Please don't cry. Tell me, what is it? What's wrong?" He carefully hugged her shoulders in attempt to soothe her a bit.

"Ev-everything's wrong, Aang!" she sobbed and hugged him back. Tomorrow's the battle! All of us will be in danger no one has ever imagined before! I believe in you, with all I have, but what if we lose? What if Ozai has a trap or something like that? I just can't bear the thought of losing everyone I love. Of losing you. Not again." With that she broke into tears once again and clung to him as hard as she could, while he stroked her back and held her close.

"You will never lose me again, Katara." He didn't know that. But he had to make it sound confident. He had to calm her. "You hear me?-he backed away a bit and brought her chin up, so she would look him in the eyes.-You will not lose me. Tomorrow I will defeat Ozai and peace will be restored. No one is going to be hurt. I won't let anything happen to our friends and especially you."

She shook her head. "But can you promise me not to let anything happen to you?"

He sighed "Yes, I promise. I will be as careful as possible. Don't worry, tomorrow's gonna be fine. I'll keep you safe. All of us" He said and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, I know you will." she breathed right in his ear. The warmth of his body against her own had awakened strange feeling inside of her, her heartbeat quickened and a wave of pressure began to build up in her lower abdomen. She knew she was in love with him for quite some time and she also knew, that right now could be her last chance to tell him.

"Please Aang, just don't get yourself hurt. I couldn't go on without you. I…I love you, Aang."

As the last words were spoken Aang felt his heart leap up to his throat with joy. She loved him? She really just said she loved him? He was in a bit of a shock and kept silent for a minute. Katara started to worry if it was okay for her to say that now. She began to pull away in hurt when she felt his lips catch hers in a forceful kiss. Their lips moved against each other lovingly, yet with passion that defied their age, especially Aang's. After a minute or so they pulled back and looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Katara. I have for a long time and I always will." he said and before she could respond, he pulled her in for another kiss.

The warmth and pressure in Katara's lower body increased with each touch of their lips, so she decided to do something she heard about, but thought she never dared to try. She opened her mouth a bit and licked his bottom lip. He gasped with surprise-he knew the basics of how a man and woman could "come together», and that the position in which they where now, was from where it usually starts. But he never thought twice about it, he never imagined himself being involved in that sort of thing.

Until now.

When he gasped he gave Katara more access and she took it as an opportunity to explore his mouth. At first he barely moved, but then Katara felt his tongue fight back. "For a twelve-year old he's pretty good at that stuff" she thought. Lost in her own passion and love for him, she now intended to show him just how much he meant to her. She was fully his, he was her life and she wanted to prove it. She moved her hands from his shoulders, down his back and snaked them under his tunic. She felt Aang stiffen a bit, but when she began stroking the muscles of his chest and abdomen, he relaxed and helped her pull it off him. As his skin made contact with the cool air a jolt of reality shot through him. He quickly broke away and looked at her seriously, but desire still clearly seen in his eyes and his ragged breath.

"Katara, you know where this is going. Are you sure about this?"

She smiled warmly and put a hand on the side of his face. "Yes, Aang. I'm sure. If fate is against us, and this is our last night, than I want to make it special."

Aang gulped nervously but nodded his head. "Then it will be, Katara. It will be." He breathed as his fingers untied her sash and pulled it over her head. He leaned in to kiss her, but she held out a hand, keeping him at a small distance. He looked confused, but when she reached with her hands behind her back he felt his mouth go dry as he watched her slip the upper binding, revealing one of the forbidden parts of her body. He gazed in awe at her beauty. Her breasts where not small and not large, but just perfect to fill his palm. She smiled and reached out for one of his hands and pulled it to cup her right breast. He began to massage it and squeezed it slightly. She moaned and pulled his face to hers in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

He began to caress her breasts with both of his hands and his fingers occasionally brushed against her nipples and she moaned a bit louder as they did so. "Do you liked that?" he asked in a suddenly low and husky voice.

"Yessss" she hissed and pressed herself to him. They both gasped at the contact of his strong chest with her breasts. At that moment Katara felt his hardness against her thigh and apparently he felt it to, as they both blushed and looked at each other. She smiled, understanding and kissed all over his chest while carefully tugging his pants down. Aang groaned and helped her to take them off. Now only Aang's and Katara's bottom bindings separated them. She looked down and saw his erection almost bursting out of his underwear. Aang saw what she was staring at, blushed and looked away in embarrassment, but she turned his face back to her and whispered.

"It's okay. It's just that I've never seen…that before."

He looked her in the eyes and saw the desire that was mirroring his own. He urgently pulled her flush against him and kissed her hungrily. After a few moments Aang began shifting himself, and Katara lied down on her back and almost forced him to get on top of her. Aang moved from her lips to her neck and began sucking and nipping on it, driving her mad with pleasure at his actions.

"A-aang!"

She moaned and thrust her head back as his lips reached her nipple, while his finger toyed with the other. Slowly he kissed his way down her stomach and stopped just above her last piece of clothing. He looked up at her, asking for permission and she quickly nodded her head. "Yes, take them off!" he grinned and pulled her bindings off her. He pulled back a bit and, for the first time, beheld her absolutely naked, on the bed with him, giving all herself to him and waiting for him to take her.

He felt like his heart would burst any second. And not only his heart. Katara pulled his head down for another heated kiss and tugged on the last article-his underwear. Once he felt her hands near that most sensitive area no one has ever been around before, he helped her and yanked them off. That was it. Finally, there was nothing in their way and Katara pressed him as close to her as possible. He reached one hand down to touch the most secluded area on Katara, that he knew only he and no one else would ever touch. That thought almost blew him away. He found the delicate bosom of her womanhood and found that she was soaking wet and more than ready for him. Katara parted her legs for him, all the way looking in his eyes. They burnt with need and desire, but seemed to ask one final question. The answer was a breathtaking kiss and a slight bucking of her hips to him.

That was all the reassurance he needed. He positioned himself between her legs. Katara spoke "Wait, Aang, you have to know. It's gonna hurt me the first seconds so just stay still until I say it's okay."

"It's gonna hurt you? But I can never hurt you? I can't do this!" he almost backed away, when she grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed him against her again.

"Only for a moment, because you are my first and only man. It will get better! Please…"

He still looked doubtful but couldn't ignore his painfully hard erection. He positioned himself once more and started gently entering her. He pushed himself further and tried to ignore the excruciating sensations that washed over him and tried to stay focused on Katara. Finally he reached a wall and figured that this must be the painful part.

Katara felt his hesitation and gasped "Please, Aang. Do it. Right now!" He gulped and in one powerful thrust broke through her hymen and fully seated himself inside of her so their lower bodies met. She whimpered for a moment and sucked in some air.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry." He stayed still like she asked him to and leaned down to kiss her gently. After a minute she bucked her hips up and whispered "I'm okay. Move…please…" he nodded and began slowly, as not to hurt her anymore thrusting his hips into hers. Never before had he felt or imagined such pleasure was possible. And the thought that he shared it with Katara, the love of his life, made it even more special and even spiritual.

"Aang, faster! Please…harder!" she moaned and tossed her head. All discomfort had faded away and all she felt now was unbearable pleasure and a desperate need for him to increase the favor of his movements. He gladly obeyed her request. After minutes of thrusting, moaning and gasping for air Katara felt as if a knot was forming inside her tighter and tighter until finally…

"A-aang!Oh spirits!"

…it flew apart. She began violently contracting around him and that very act pulled him over the edge

"Oh, Kataarraaaa!" he shook vigorously and released his seed into her depths.

For a moment they just stayed like that, savoring their new closeness and their spiritual bond, that marked that they now belonged only to each other. Aang rolled off and collapsed next to her. She turned to her side and laid her head on his chest, listening to his still erratic heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Don't worry about tomorrow. We will make it. Just believe it, and we will."

"I believe it, Aang. I believe it." she pressed herself to him and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Well? How was my first lemon?) What do you think? If you have read it, and I KNOW you have, please be awesome and REVIEW! Thank you *hugs*)**


End file.
